


The Sword

by felpereBRanco



Series: The Sword [1]
Category: RWBY, She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Crossover, F/F, Fix-It, Friendship, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Post-Volume 4 (RWBY), Rainbows, Team Bonding, Team RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: Crossposted on SpaceBattles“Silly Rose, you ran into the woods and asked the first old Lady you could find what you should do! I cannot tell you what to do, Little Rose. You are not My Mara, I have no influence over you. But Madame Razz asks for a favor...""...Find Mara, Dearie. Save Etheria!”





	1. The Story So Far

**Author's Note:**

> **Index**  

> 
> The Story So Far
> 
> **Volume 1**
> 
> 1\. The Relic  
2\. The Stranger, The Friend  
3\. The Stray, The Pet  
4\. Little Rose, The Cadet  
5\. The Huntress, The Nightingale  
6\. The Squad, I May Fall  
7\. Divide, The Traitor  
8\. The Letter, The Dog  
9\. The Foreshadow
> 
> ** Volume 2 **
> 
> 1\. The Escapee, the Nerdmaid  
2\. The Princess, the Prisoner  
3\. The Daughter  
4\. The Engineer, The Alliance  
5\. The Despaired, The Hero  
6\. Desert

#  **The Story So Far**

> [After the disastrous event known as the Battle of Beacon](https://youtu.be/vVirxbnSqKQ), team RWBY is thrown into the middle of a war centuries in the making after they uncover dangerous secrets of Remnant, including the mastermind behind the attack: Salem, the immortal queen of the monsters that prowl through Remnant's surface.
> 
> To defeat her, team RWBY must gather the four relics of Knowledge, Choice, Creation, and Destruction, hidden in each of the Four Great Academies for Huntsman and Huntresses, and can only be accessed by a Maiden. While the attack of Beacon was a success for Salem, the relic that dwells within it was never found. 
> 
> After confronting Cinder on Haven, Team RWBY managed to acquire the Relic of Knowledge, which revealed great secrets of Ozpin's past, and created strife in the group, allowing Salem to steal the relic of Creation on Atlas before they could make it. 
> 
> To stop Salem from gaining an upper hand, RWBY was forced to split. Yang and Blake, alongside Qrow and JNPR, went after the thieves, intending to take the relic from them before it could reach Salem. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss traveled to Vacuo, in hopes of locating the Summer Maiden and taking the relic of Choice. While Yang’s group failed their mission, Ruby and Weiss returned triumphantly, the tiara in the rose’s hands and the Spring’s power coursing through Weiss.
> 
> Now, in a race against time, team RWBY fights through hordes of Grimm present at Beacon in hopes of using Weiss’s powers to acquire the last Relic before Salem can get her hands on it. 
> 
> _ The Fate of Remnant is in their hands. _


	2. The Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1: The Sword.

_Ruby_

Coming back was hard. 

It was ironic, in a way, how after so long, after so many struggles, after so many losses, she was right back where everything started. She was so different from that naive girl in the first year that it made her feel… Displaced, Strange. Not surprising, a part of her mind whispered. That girl died with Penny. With Pyrrha. 

It’s not like Ruby lost her hopeful outlook or her chipper, friendly, badass attitude. Like Yang once mentioned, she just found her edge. That same edge Uncle Qrow had, or Miss Goodwitch. The one that made them feel confident of their own skills, comfortable in their own skin, but not boastful. (Well, on Glynda’s case at least.) The awareness of everything happening around her, both in and out of combat, right on the edge of paranoia, but not quite there either. Relaxed, but not unguarded. Ruby had always felt more comfortable around the battlefield, but somewhere during her trip to Haven with team RNJR, to Atlas with RWBY or maybe with Weiss, on Vacuo, the battlefield became, finally, her home. And the same happened to the rest of team RWBY.

Ruby swiped a tear from her misty eyes, singing half-forgotten silly songs in her head to shake herself from the nostalgia and the negativity. 

“Did Ozpin _ ever _ mention where the Relic actually was?” Weiss asked, looking around suspiciously. Ruby froze, looking around at the courtyard. 

The place was still ripped apart from the Battle of Beacon, random pieces of Atlas tech lying around from both robots and ships alike. No Grimm, though, dead or alive. 

“No… He didn’t. All I remember is him mentioning it wasn’t hidden like the other relics, I think.” They run toward the center, the giant statue of two human heroes. They stopped there, taking a moment to catch a breath. Weiss searched around with her eyes, white puffs of air coming from her mouth as Ruby drank from a water bottle tied to her waist. 

“Oh, right. How could I ever hope that_ Ozpin _ would be _ truthful _ for once?” She groaned, making Ruby wince at the sore subject.

“Any ideas?” She asked instead, ignoring Weiss's complaints. 

“Salem had years to search through this place. No way we can find it by looking around.”

“Yeah.” Ruby dragged out her breath, uncertain. “Unless…”

“Yes?” Weiss glanced at her, making Ruby blush.

“Unless,” She started, confidence growing, “He hid it in a way that _ Salem _ could never find it, instead of _ anyone _. Like a special code or…”

“Are you talking about the Maidens?”

“Maybe. Can you feel anything?” Weiss let out a long sigh, closing her eyes. She concentrated, pulling at the energy deep within her.

When her eyes opened, they _ burned. _

“No...Nothing. I can feel energy running toward rooms I never even knew existed, but nothing really… magic-ky,”

Ruby chortled. “Magicky” She wheezed out.

“Oh, shush.” Weiss murmured, deactivating her powers. “Brat.” She sniped back fondly, a smile on her lips.

Heh, magicky. 

Magic...ky…

> _"Dad?” The young girl asked, once. “Why did you stop carrying your gun?” _
> 
> _The blond turned to her and spent an eternity in silence, wondering how to answer that question. “Well,” He started, “Weapons are supposed to be a part of us.” The girl nodded, a determined look that seemed more like a pout. Taiyang couldn’t hold his smile at that. “But it’s also a reflection of our choices, of our entire lives even!” The young Ruby nodded, badly masking her confusion. _
> 
> _"Ruby… When I chose to become a Huntsman, I chose a weapon that told everyone why I did this: To kill monsters. Not to defend, not to protect, but to destroy.” Ruby nodded. She knew that already. _
> 
> _“When- When your mother died, I lost that part of me. Eventually, I found another reason to live for: You. Both of you. The reason I created my weapon was… gone. I didn’t want to use it to kill monsters anymore. And I knew she couldn’t be used to protect. The...uh, magic in my weapon didn’t work anymore. So I stopped using it.” _
> 
> _“And the magic never comes back!? What if Crescent Rose loses her magic!?” _
> 
> _"Well, I like to think it’s still there. That on the day I choose to use it like it was meant to, it’ll come back.” _
> 
> _The magic will come _ ** _back._ **

“Ruby?” She heard distantly. Weiss, in a worried tone. Sound snapped back, Ruby opened her eyes. She knew what to do. 

“I distinctly remember him saying that the cane _ wasn’t _ a relic....” Weiss commented, confused. Ruby looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was already holding Ozpin’s cane in front of her, compacted, toward the ground.

“I **want** to stop **Salem**.” Ruby whispered, white eyes almost glowing.

"What-” Weiss didn’t get to finish. A boom, the sound of turning gears filled the courtyard. Ozpin’s Cane, suddenly becoming completely metallic, activated. It jumped from Ruby’s hand and spun toward the statue as if it were thrown rather than floated to it.

_/ Ruby! / _ A voice screamed in her ear. Yang. _ / I don’t know what you did but the Grimm are getting really agitated. / _Sounds of gunshot and roars sang in the background. 

“Yang, forget the Grimm, You need to see this.” Weiss replied, after realizing Ruby was still in a trance.

_/ Got it. / _

The statue rises up to reveal a massive wall, geometric in shape, full of random lines and squiggles.

“A wall…?” Weiss asked, bewildered. Ruby didn’t answer, already walking toward it with surety on her steps. Her fingers approached the door, but there was no need for touch. As if on command, it opened, despite being impossible to have something behind it. Instead of a place, the door led to white. That same nothingness of Jinn. White, but not blinding bright, No lights, no shades, just White. 

“What’s that?” Blake asked as she landed, sheathing Gambol Shroud. Yang arrived a second later. 

“It’s going to take us to the Relic.” Ruby stated confidently. 

“Whatever it is, we should hurry. We’ll be overwhelmed soon.” Yang took the time to reload Ember Celica, noting she only had one extra bandolier. 

“I’m all out of Dust.” Weiss added helpfully. 

“Hey, Ruby.” Yang started hesitantly, giving an apprehensive look to her sister. “Whatever happens, I love you, sis.” Ruby gave her a fond smile, but it turned into a snicker when Yang noticed Blake’s raised eyebrow. “Uh… All of you, I mean?” Weiss snorted, watching the scene. Blake still stared at her with that eyebrow, amused. 

“Fiiiiine, I love you, Blake.” Despite expecting this, Blake blushed. Ruby cooed. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Love you too, Yang.” 

Team RWBY stepped toward the portal as one, side by side. (In order even, Ruby noted, Cool!)

“Ready?” Ruby asked, resolute. The others nodded, fists tightening. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and took a step forward. 

_ Balance must be restored. _

_ Etheria seeks a hero! _


	3. The Stranger, The Friend

_ Weiss _

“I don’t think she’s a Horde Spy…” 

Awareness came slowly to Weiss. Sickly she groaned. She felt… Off. Her limbs were heavy, her stomach churned, but most importantly, tiredness seeped into her very bones. It wasn’t the same as being awake for a long time or the burning after a good workout. She felt...empty. Like a hole, everything, whatever _ that _ was, had left her, drained her. Her closed eyelids mashed together as she drew out that strange power from inside her very being. She groaned when an encompassing pain was all that burst forth. S-Spring’s power...gone? She wailed in her mind, panic rising to her throat. 

“...Waking up.”

“Hey, are you okay?”

She groaned, finally opening her eyes. “Ruby?” She asked instinctively when red filled her vision, despite knowing it couldn’t be her.

“Uh, no. I’m Bow.” A male voice answered. Weiss blinked, confused, only to see that the red was a heart design on a guy’s shirt. 

“I don’t trust you.” A girl said, pushing ‘Bow’ out of the way so she could stare into Weiss's confused eyes, their noses all but touching. 

“I-I’m sorry?” Weiss croaked out, not knowing how to answer that. “Who are you?” She asked. 

“I’m the one asking questions here, Horde Spy!” She spat out. A blink. Bow facepalmed before covering the girl’s mouth.

“She’s Glimmer, Ignore her, please.” Glimmer glared at him. Weis nodded, resisting the urge to smile. Bow offered his other hand to her. She delicately took it, raising herself from the ground. Then, she started analyzing her surroundings. 

The two people, teens, were dressed in bright colored clothes that screamed Huntsmen, in-training or otherwise. The boy, Bow, had a white and gold armor that exposed his midriff for some reason. Having met Sun, Weiss immediately tagged him as possible Vacuoian. 

Glimmer was different. She had a dress that was most likely considered fancy by the fashion of wherever she was. Too bright for Atlas, too fancy for Vacuo, too shiny for Mistral and she couldn’t be from Vale.

The woods around her were also unfamiliar. Dry, old, twisted trees that blocked out the sun with blueish leaves. Where was she? And where were her teammates? 

“I’m...Weiss.” She said eventually. “What- What is this place? She asked, adjusting her sword. Myrtenaster looked as sharp as always, though the dust on it is extremely low on charge. 

“You don’t-” Glimmer started, frowning as she nursed a shiner the color of her clothes. Bow interrupted her. 

“This is the Whispering Woods. It’s also the Rebellion’s Territory.”

“I...assume this Rebellion opposes the… Horde?” Bow nodded, a friendly smile on his face, but Glimmer only looked more suspicious. 

“Can you direct me to the nearest village then, please?” Bow nodded again. 

“We’re going to Brightmoon. You could always follow us if you want.” Glimmer scowled, pulling Bow away 

“Bow, A word.” She dragged him a few steps then turned her back to Weiss, whispering loudly.

“Bow, you can’t just invite her to Brightmoon! What if she’s a _ Horde Spy?!” _ Weiss smirked amusedly. She could hear the whole conversation easily, especially as the girl kept raising her voice.

“She’s not a Horde spy, Glimmer!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Well, the horde wouldn’t let one of theirs dress up like she does, right? They only wear red!” Glimmer turned her head to Weiss, looking her up and down. Weiss raised an eyebrow teasingly, snuggling into her bright blue jacket. Glimmer turned back.

“I guess…”

“Look, I know you’re kicking yourself for losing the sword, but you don’t have to take it out on someone else.” Glimmer looked down, ashamed. “Besides, she looks like she’d fit right in on the Princess Alliance.” That made them both snicker. 

“Fine... “ She said, walking back to Weiss. She stopped three feet away, well inside Weiss’s comfort zone. She still had a scowl, but it looked forced. “You can come, but I’m still watching you.”

_Catra_

Catra didn’t have a good night's sleep.

She couldn’t stop thinking. For hours, she curled at the foot of the bed, eyes closed, slow breaths. But the lack of warmth only made her more restless, her tail angrily swishing from side to side. 

Like Adora asked, she stayed. Catra didn’t know if she was high or stupid, but it was pretty obvious that staying behind wouldn’t magically absolve her of whatever guilt Shadow Weaver would think she had if something happened to Adora. But Catra wasn’t blind. Angry, sarcastic and a bitch? Yes, but not blind. For the first time in...ever, her friend didn’t want her around, wouldn’t fill her in on the deal. It stung, a lot, but okay, Catra stayed. Enabled Adora to do whatever stupid shit for the horde that she wanted to do. Mostly because Adora asked, big blue eyes shining like-

Fuck this. 

Catra jumped from the bed. It was early, but she could hit some princess while she waited. Before she could press the button, the door opened on its own, revealing Adora. Dirty, disheveled, bleeding, but Adora. 

Her nose was broken, blood all over her face and half her shirt. Twigs and leaves stuck to the mess that was her hair. She held a sword backward with the left hand, pointing down. 

Adora had the sword, Adora was back. 

“What in Hordak happened to your face?” She asked, hiding her worried tone with a mask of annoyance, letting her tail curl around Adora’s ankle like she always did - She knew Adora would never understand what that gesture means. “Did you get in a fight with a princess and lost?”

“Uh, no, I… Actually, that’s pretty much what happened.” She commented, laying on the bed. She didn’t let go of the sword. Catra got to work, patching the cuts with the first aid under her bed, leaving the nose for last. They stayed silent for a long time. 

“Do you…” Adora said, then hesitated. She seemed afraid. 

“Spill.” Catra barked, eyes glued to the cuts. That made the other girl wince.

“What do you think of the Horde?” She asked. Catra shrugged, faking nonchalance. 

I hate it. I hate how Shadow Weaver can abuse us for no reason and get away with it. I hate how you still love her despite that. I hate how _ I _still love her despite that. I hate how they make us child soldier, but you’re too indoctrinated to realize it. I hate how you’re too focused on the Horde to realize how I feel. I hate how I can’t say anything because you always fake amnesia or some shit when I say anything about all of that.

“It’s whatever, why?” She answered, eyes never straying from the cut above Adora’s eye, avoiding her gaze. 

Catra thanked the gods that her fur hid her blush as she realized how close they were to each other. That’s almost _ one _ cuddle, as the rebels call it, right?

“I-I don’t know if I want to stay in the Horde anymore.” Hope bloomed in Catra’s chest, but she didn’t react other than answer immediately. 

“Cool, when do we leave?”

Honestly, Catra wasn’t even surprised. She always thought that Adora was a little too bright for the Horde. She was a great soldier, but she just...didn’t fit. She knew that it was almost Adora’s destiny to either bail the Horde or dethrone Hordak and turn the ‘Evil’ Horde into a terrifying army of cuddles and rainbows. Sure, the horde gave her a home. Shadow Weaver took care of them, even if she’s a bitch sometimes. But Adora meant more to her. She always had. 

So if Adora’s telling her to jump ship, she’ll be right there, feet first. 

“W-What, just like that?” Adora squeaked, looking shocked. Catra rolled her eyes but stopped at the sound of feet outside of the hallway. She winked at Adora, but the message wasn’t received. 

"Oh, yeah,” She said loudly, exaggeratedly. “I’m _ definitely _up for some rebel hunting.” Adora turned to her, hurt written all over her face. Fuck. 

“That’s not what I-”

“Adora.” The chilling voice came from behind her. Catra made sure _ not _to react in any way. “A word, please.” Adora glanced at her one last time, betrayal in her eyes.then she got up and left after Shadow Weaver, taking the sword with her. She didn’t glance back. 

Crap.

That clueless idiot.


	4. The Stray, The Pet

###  _ Blake _

Despite what many said, Blake didn’t consider herself a master of stealth.

Sure, she admitted, she did have a certain knack for walking quietly. And years of reading erotica in public did teach her how to keep a straight face, regardless of emotional state. But Blake was never good at thinking with her tongue, like Yang, so infiltrating this militaristic city should be impossible

_Should. _

So when a captain stopped her, Blake tensed. But he gave her a stack of papers, told her to give it to “Force Captain Scorpia”, called her a cadet and sent her on her way, Blake was surprised.

Apparently, Blake does not _ intentionally _ infiltrate. 

She hid in a corner and read through the paper. Data analysis, troop movements of ‘the Horde’, which is likely to be the name of this group, and a paper announcing that Force Captain Adora was found. This had to be a trap, right? A fluke? Blake saw no other way out but following through with it. To spring the trap. So she flagged down a blond boy and asked him where Scorpia, the Force Captain, was.

The door opened. Blake held a stack of papers in front of her, trying to emulate Weiss when she used to talk to the teachers. Back straight, feet glued together, a serious frown on her face. 

“Come in!” A joyful voice said. 

Blake took long stilted strides toward the buff woman, but inside she was sweating profusely. A part of her mind noted the woman’s Faunus features. She opened her mouth to inform the captain, sure that it was now that hundreds of soldiers would jump from the shadows.

“Is that the data on Thaymor?” The woman turned to her a bright smile that blinded Blake, completely blindsiding her. “Good, uh, you can put it over there. I’d do it but…” She clicked her pincers, smiling sheepishly at Blake. That was Force Captain Scorpia? Where's the guns? The ambush?

”Yeah, thanks for… Ooh, kitty ears, cute! Hey, I saw another kitty girl walking around yesterday, are you two related?” Blake’s big, scared eyes blinked, trying to understand what was going on. Before she could even think about answering, Scorpia scooped her up on a hug, crushing her soul so hard tat Blake felt her Aura shatter. She squawked.

“Oh, very comfy too. Nice!” Luckily, the abuse didn’t last long. Scorpia put her down gently, apology written all over her face. “Uh, you’re not the huggy type, are you, Kitty Cat? Sorry-” Blake sighed, counting to ten. 

“It’s fine. I’m Blake.” She said curtly. Scorpia nodded, back to being chirpy. 

“You’re a cadet, right? Haven’t seen you around yet.” _ That _ made Blake tense, the room dropping a few degrees. She glared suspiciously at the captain.

“Yeah…” She let the answer hang in the air. Blake sweated, butterflies expanding as she tried to search through a good reason as to why Scorpia wouldn’t have seen- Oh, right. 

“You wouldn’t. I’m new here.” Blake’s impassive face betrayed nothing about how nervous, how small she actually felt right now

“New, huh, that’s weird. Usually, we only get recruits here at the end of the year. Crap, Blake thought. Scorpia turned back to the messy table, missing Blake’s hands completely as it went toward Gambol Shroud. 

“Oh well. Scorpia shrugged, stalling Blake’s hands. She turned. The Kitty Girl was still standing in the same position, hands to her side. “I remember when I joined the Horde! They used to send me to all sorts of places.”

“What,” Blake whispered, confused. Is she really just going to let this go? Seriously? 

“Oh, yeah! Cleaning toilets in the north sector, trash picking duty on the west, flag guarding… I-I guess people don’t like having me around much. I mean, I get it. It’s probably weird since I’m a princess and they’re Horde but-”

That broke Blake’s heart. She understood that feeling. For a moment, she ignored everything that was happening and approached this as a friend would. 

“I’m sorry,” She said genuinely regretful. “No one deserves to feel like that.”

“Thanks, Kitty Cat,” Scorpia replied, surprised, blinking back tears and forcing a cheerful voice. “That actually means a lot to me!”

Blake smiled back hesitantly, raising both of her arms. Understanding came quickly to Scorpia, and she lit up in joy almost immediately. _ Ruby must never know _. Blake decided, snuggling into her new friend’s large chest.

**_Glomp~!_ **

  
  


_ Catra_

Catra smiled when the door opened.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra called out hesitantly as the door opened. “What did Shadow Weaver want?” Adora didn’t answer, walking to her locker near the bunk beds, the sword still in her hands now shone with a dark reddish light. 

“Whoa, hey,” Catra said, jumping from the bed to get in the way of Adora. Their last conversation had been gnawing at her ever since Adora left a few hours ago. 

Sure, Adora was slow enough not to understand that Catra was trying to help her hide the fact that they were talking about defecting to Shadow Weaver herself, but that didn’t mean Catra couldn’t just explain that now since they were alone. So, for once in her life, it was time for Catra to be, ugh, sincere with her own emotions...Ew.

Still, for Adora, she’d swallow her pride, time after time. (Mostly ‘cause she’s worth it.)

“I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier but, uh,” She dropped her gaze, an invisible blush rising to her cheeks. Adora still didn’t say anything. “I’d, er, go with you anywhere.” Crap, did she actually said that? Go back, go back! “Y’know, if you defected the Horde, I mean.” There, said it. Now Adora can forgive her a run as far from this damned war as they can, live together and all that gross shit. 

Adora laughed.

“What are you talking about, Catra? Defecting the Horde? I’d **never** betray Shadow Weaver like that.” She shook her head, laughing heartily as if that was the best joke Catra said the whole day. 

Catra’s ears dropped.

“It’s late, I’m going to sleep.”

That’s what she gets from laying out her feelings, huh?

And as Catra laid down at the foot of Adora’s bed, just like a **pet**, she felt her resentment grow. Catra knew manipulation. Shadow Weaver taught her that. But she always thought Adora wouldn’t ever do something like that, especially to her. Adora was honest, Adora was naive, but well-meant when she wore her heart on her sleeve. Adora wasn’t supposed to make Catra feel like a crazy person. Wasn’t supposed to make Catra feel like a Dumb Pet like Shadow Weaver does. 

Honestly, Catra knew her feelings weren’t ever gonna be reciprocated, but she really thought that their years of friendship would be worth more than that.

What kind of person gaslights their friends?

She didn’t know what to do. Sure, she wasn’t stupid. It was obvious this was Shadow Weaver’s influence to some extent. She knew that if she got Adora away from her, she’d maybe hopefully stop playing with Catra’s emotions like that. But where in Hordak would she go? Going to Brightmoon was a death sentence, even if their princesses were half as bad as everyone said, they’d never accepted a horde soldier. She could probably live the rest of her life on the Whispering Woods surviving on mice and the blood of her enemies, but Adora couldn’t. So she couldn’t go there either.

Adora was Catra’s main priority. She’d do literally anything for the one person who made her life not shitty. But what was she to do when she knew Adora’s main priority wasn’t her?


	5. Little Rose, The Cadet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I live in Canada so happy thanksgiving!

_Ruby_

Ruby awoke to the sound of buzzing.

The annoying pitter-patter of little wings buzzing in her ears. She opened her eyes to see two big white orbs staring at her, dark pupils shining with amusement.

“You don’t look like Mara.” The elderly voice commented in a high pitch. Ruby screamed, crawling backward in fright. When she finally saw who had said that, she stopped, looking at the woman with a bewildered stare as she unknowingly let out a confused whine. 

“Up! Up, Little Rose!” She said, poking Ruby with her Broom. “We must hurry now!” Ruby got up, peeking around in the forest. 

“Weiss?” She called out, a Broom hitting her head a second later. “Ow!”

“Shh, not so loud!” The woman chastised. Oh, were there Grimm nearby? Ruby wondered, it would be hard to defeat them, since her beloved Crescent Rose broke in Vacuo, fighting Neo.

“You’ll scare the berries away!” That made her do a double-take. 

The elder did look, uh, not all quite there. Gray, frazzled hair. Slight reddish skin (Faunus, maybe?) And bottled glasses that made her eyes pop out.

“Come, it’s almost time now! Come!” She said, looking at Ruby with a secretive smile before hurrying ahead. Ruby frowned, confused, but followed anyway, briefly noting her backpack was empty (Dammit, Zwei!). She was quite sure this woman wouldn’t harm her.

“Where are we going?” She asked simply, trusting the woman to guide her. 

“Why, to pick berries, of course, my Little Rose.” Ruby blinked, arms suddenly full with an empty basket.

“Come, Rosie dear.” She used the Broom to rise a branch in her way, and only Ruby’s reflexes allowed her to avoid the hit. “I used to do this with my dear Mara, Little Rose, but I haven’t seen her in ages! _ Hah! _” As they left the foliage, Ruby saw an old ruin, similar to the portal they crossed. The portal… Ruby blinked, feeling as if her spirit suddenly came back into her body. Her teammates, the relics. She spun toward the woman, spluttering. 

“Wa-Who are you? Where am I? Why are we here” She asked. The woman turned to her with a deadpan that made Ruby feel like an idiot.

“I am Madame Razz, Rosie dear. You are in a berry field. We are here to pick berries. Don’t _ dawdle! _” She said, already filling her own basket. 

Not knowing what to do, Ruby started collecting berries too, trading looks between Madame Razz, the berries, and the portal ruin that she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes off.

“My Dear Mara was supposed to help me with these berries.” She lamented, bending down to pick some off the ground. “But she never came… Her voice broke like Ruby’s heart in sympathy. 

“Who… Who was she?” Ruby asked, unsure. Her basket was already halfway to full. 

“Oh, Mara…” Razz sighed longingly. “She was so brave, so loyal. We used to look at the stars together…” Razz commented, starting to walk toward the structure, silently beckoning Ruby with her Broom. Ruby followed mutely, looking up at the gentle darkness of the night. Where were the stars tonight? 

As Razz approached the ruin, it lit up, the door opening much like Beacon’s statues, revealing a long stairway. 

“She had such a bright destiny, My Dear. But she was afraid. Oh, so afraid.” Ruby followed behind her, shivering. This place made her aura unsettled. Madame Razz continued walking, talking as if it were her own house that she was invading. 

“What was she afraid of?” Ruby asked, after a moment.

“What is any Hero afraid of?” Razz answered rhetorically. For a second, Maria Caravela stood in her place. They were a lot alike, Ruby mused. “ _ Failure, _Little Rose. Of disappointing the world and of losing it to your own mistakes.”

Those words hit Ruby deeply. So much of what she said was exactly what Ruby felt in her own dark moments. When she dwelled over the Battle Of Beacon. Or when she accidentally repeated Penny’s catchphrase.

Truth is, Ruby was terrified of not being able to stop Salem.

“Mara,” Razz started, voice lucid. “Was kind and compassionate.” They were at the end of the hallway already. “Seeing this in her, Mara was gifted with a great present by someone touched by her goodness.” The hallway opened into a great room illuminated by crystals. A giant mural of colored glass depicting a caped woman in white. Ruby didn’t see any of it, too distracted with the next revelation.

“A sword, which allowed her to become She-Ra, The Protector of the Innocent.” Ruby finally noted the mural, eyes locking onto the sword. Could that be… The Relic?

“Or at least, that’s how she used to be known, a long, _ long _ time ago.”

“What happened?”

“An impossible choice, Little Rose. She was forced to choose between letting herself fail, as she so feared, or make a horrible action in hopes that someone would later be able to fix what she could not save.”

Something in that story was very familiar, but Ruby couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“What did she do?” 

“It is not my place to tell, Little Rose.” Razz said simply, leaning with both arms on her broom as she gave a wistful smile toward the mural. Suddenly, it clicked. 

“You’re the woman!” Ruby yelled, pointing dramatically at Razz in shock. Broom suddenly whacked her in the head.

“Rude! I’m certainly not a _ man!” _

_ “Ow! _ No, I mean, you’re the woman from the story. You’re the one who gave Mara the sword, right?” Madame Razz was already walking away, but she turned, an amused glint in her eyes telling Ruby she wasn’t going to answer that question.

“Can’t hear you, Little Rose… I forgot my glasses!” Razz grinned, crackling in mirth. Ruby groaned but stayed silent. “Hmph, that’s what I thought. Hurry now, Silly Rose, my feet are tired and tomorrow is a busy, busy day. It’s time to sleep!”

_Catra _

Things didn’t change between them.

In the morning, everything was forgiven, kind of. Adora left early to Force Captain Orientation, leaving Catra on the bed, faking a deep slumber. Throughout the morning, Catra got to murder her frustrations in each princess that she ripped apart with her claws. She was still acting bitchy when Adora came back, though she felt much more… Not better, but in control, at least. 

“We have a mission,” Adora exclaimed brightly, thrusting the tablet in Catra’s face. She hissed, hitting it off with a frown. Adora rolled her eyes, not missing a beat.

“I can’t believe that Shadow Weaver gave us the command of the troops attacking Thaymor. She really trusts us.” Adora barely stopped herself from squealing. Catra scoffed, still strapping the braces of the Horde Armor, and ignored Adora.

“Trusts you, you mean.” She murmured, feeling the resentment growing again. She stopped, closing her eyes and counting to ten. When she opened them again, she glared at her locker instead.

“I hope everything goes well. I don’t want to disappoint her.” Adora kept babbling, Catra continued to ignore her. Better than getting into another fight. She finished tying her boots.

“Excuse me?” A female voice called out, stopping their routine. The woman, girl maybe, wore monochromatic clothes, with only hints of purple here and there on her jacket. Catra noticed with interest the girl’s ears. They looked like hers a bit. Catra hadn’t seen anyone really looking like her before, so she was admittedly a bit curious.

“I’m new here, could you help me with this?” She said, holding a few papers. With a glance, Catra knew those were locker forms, mission assignments and an instruction manual for the Light Armor Uniform of the Horde. The same one Catra was using, actually. Catra saw Adora open her mouth to answer and interrupted her by closing the locker with a slam.

“I’ll do it,” Catra said. Both Adora and the girl looked at her weirdly. Catra didn’t care. It was a chance to shut up Adora and maybe find out more about her past (Long shot, she knew.). She walked toward the girl, taking the papers from her hands. Usually, things were pretty simple in the Horde, no matter in what squad you were. How new was this girl?

“You need help with armor?” Catra deadpanned, leaving the locker room with a bewildered Adora staring. Cat-girl definitely saw the mood but probably didn’t care either. Catra could appreciate that. 

“...I trained with heavy armor.” She eventually answered impassively. Papers signed by one Captain Scorpia, Catra had seen her before. Looks legit. “I’m Blake.” The girl said, holding out a hand. She took it.

“Catra, charmed.”


	6. The Huntress, The Nightingale

_Weiss_

She had always loved festivals. 

Weiss closed her eyes with a gentle smile, feeling the warmth of the laughter and happiness embrace her Aura. Glimmer had dragged her to a small village called Thaymor, immediately finding what counted for a hotel and crashing there. The princess, as Weiss was informed, had warmed to her after a few pointed questions that Weiss masterfully evaded, promising to take her to the Queen of the Rebellion and help her find her friends.

When she awoke, feeling refreshed despite the drained feeling of the Maiden’s power, she was surprised to see the village in a flurry of movements. As it turned out, it was a festival day.

Nowhere even close to what the Vale festival used to be, but the cheerful mood that permeated was invigorating. The villagers, strange Faunus-like beings, gathered around the plaza for a big banquet. There were bands and mobs of people dancing merrily to said bands. A sigh, she let her worries wash away with the mood, all of her walls falling down. A single tear, not in sadness, not in relief, but simply in serenity left her eyes. She was worried about Ruby. About Blake and Yang. She was scared of never finding the relic in this strange new world. She was scared of never being able to come back. Of being back too late.

But she trusted Ruby. She knew Ruby would be okay, that with her, everything would be okay. So instead of worrying about it uselessly, Weiss allowed herself to enjoy the moment. 

“Hey, Weiss.” Bow said from behind her. She hastily wiped a tear from her eye before turning to him with a gentle smile. She was grateful when he didn’t comment on it.

“Hello, Bow. You’re up early.” She said, looking at his eyes. He grinned.

“I like mornings.” He answered brightly, Weiss giving him a mock stink glare. He grinned.

“Glimmer does the same thing with her face when I say that,” Weiss smirked at the comment, imagining the scene. “But I like the...The freshness of it. Everything’s so peaceful in the mornings.” Weiss nodded at that, understanding the feeling.

“I always was more partial to the night for that very reason. It feels like the world stopped, that I have an eternity to contemplate. It’s… Nice.” She said, eyes following a particularly heavy merchant tying his horse. Both of them stayed silent, enjoying the moment.

Weiss's eyes closed on her own. The mornings really were peaceful here. She checked her powers. The Spring Maiden’s power was still impossibly low, but it _ was _ growing, Weiss noted with relief. If she used it now she was more likely to hurt herself than to do any damage, but maybe in a couple of weeks, she’d be able to throw around some lightning. Using her semblance would definitely affect that, though. She realized with disappointment. And- 

_ Oh. _

Her dust crystals were all fully charged. She blinked, confused. 

Dust crystals were incredibly useful, obviously, but one of its main drawbacks was that it couldn’t be recharged, that was part of the reason a Dust mining company like SDC made so much money. So how…?

Weiss dismissed those thoughts. For now, she wouldn’t find any answers.

The cheerfulness of the village picked up, most of its habitants were now participating in the dances, including Bow. Weiss watched silently, knowing Glimmer was coming out of the tent behind her with a pout.

A frown. Weiss scanned the crowd again, looking for trouble. People dancing, kids running around without a care in the world. The merchant’s horse neighed anxiously, tugging at the rope frantically. 

A wave of wrongness overtook her, and Weiss's head snapped toward Southwest.

There was a disturbance in her Aura.

Weiss started pushing through the crowd, ignoring Glimmer asking questions behind her, until she got to the end of the village, staring suspiciously with narrowed eyes to the darkness behind the bushes. Glimmer stopped behind her, confused.

Something was coming…

...But what was it?

_Razz_

Abandoned behemoths of war vehicles rusted over light blueish sands. Pieces of armor, the dark jagged rocks, and bones hidden amongst the rubble creating a nightmarish land, forever untouched.

Razz closed her eyes, feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder. A distant caress, but so close. An eternity ago, Mara’s hand would close around hers, a gentle promise in her silence. What was she doing again?

“What...happened here?” The smol girl asked, horrified. Oh, yes. The Rose, the little one, so mature but with so much to grow. Razz cast another sorrowful gaze into the deadland, hearing past echoes of screams and explosions.

Loo-Kee watched her silently.

“Ah, it’s the same old story, Little Rose. Wicked people destroy what they cannot control.” The Rose frowned, thorns growing on her sides.

“They can’t just do this!” She heard Mara say over the wind. Not her Mara, not her Dear, but Little Mara, the Dearie.

The Pretty rose watched her in silence. “Once, the princesses would have protected us, but these days…” Where was Mara? Mara, waving her sword around like a big d-Stick. Mara who would run to save the Horsie. Swiftwind was not alive yet, and she was late.

Did she give up on their berry-picking date?

“...They stay in their castles” She said, voice cracking. “Protecting only their own lands.” What a travesty, to waste the gods’ powers on petty motives. “Meanwhile, the Horde creeps ever closer.” Creep, darkness over two legs. Razz shook the strange image of her mind.

The rose sure liked her monsters.

“Mara should have stopped it.” Little Mara, her Mara. My dear, Dearie. They _ both _ would have stopped this. “But she is missed.” Razz murmured. She was missed. _ Is _missed. Mara smiled at her from the corner of her eyes but Mara is not here anymore.

Mara apologized.

“What should I do?” The rose asked the Nightingale.

“You’re very like my Mara, you know? Brave, Loyal, but so quick to accept guidance.” She commented, amused. Razz was careful to not say afraid. The Rose was not afraid. Mara was, Little Mara who had not arrived.

“Silly Rose,” She chuckled. Broom laughed, seeing what she was going to say. She shushed him with a wave of her hand. “You ran into the woods and asked the first old Lady you could find what you should do!” Loo-Kee snickered mutely from the shadows.

“Would you like to go berry-picking with me?” Mara whispered in her ears. “I know you like that.”

Razz nodded but fixed her eyes on the rose.

_Later, Mara, My Dear Mara, Later. _

“I cannot tell you what to do, Little Rose. You are not My Mara, I have no influence over you.”

“I’m sorry, Luv,” Mara whispered on the hologram, blood coating her face. “I won’t be able to pick berries with you.” Razz ignored her. There would be time to pick berries with Mara later. Silly Rose still waited for her to finish.

“But Madame Razz asks for a favor.” She said. Mara waited for a pause in the conversation. “Find Mara, Dearie. Save Etheria!”

A pause.

Mara continued.

“I-I did a...terrible mistake, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I failed you. I failed everyone and now…”

“I have to find a way home.” The Rose said, resolute. “But I’ll do everything I can to help people in the meantime. I promise.

Why is she weeping? Loo-kee asked from the shades

Why, indeed? Said a Butterfly who was fluttering about after a sunbeam.

She is weeping for a red rose, said Mara

For a red rose? They cried; How very ridiculous! And the little Broom, who was something of a cynic, laughed outright.

Razz ignored her friends, but she couldn’t ignore Mara, she never could.

“I’m sorry. I l-please, be safe.” She said, hologram shutting off.

And as Razz left with Little Rose, she wondered if Mara would ever forgive her for endangering a Rose.

So as Little Rose walked ahead of her, Razz let out a little secretive smile. The Broom rose in the air, just a little, and Razz released the last piece of Mara that she held in her heart. And carefully, regretfully, gave it to a Red, red Rose. A little gift for a Little Ruby. One that wouldn’t be noticed for a long time, but that would protect her nonetheless. 

_ Mara _ would protect her.

“I love you.” Her ghost whispered words that Razz longed to hear again, before fading away. She would never hear from Mara again, but perhaps, Mara would forgive her.

Just as Razz forgave Her Mara.


	7. The Squad, I May Fall

_ Blake_

“I can’t believe I actually get to drive this thing,” Catra said from the controls of the Tank. “This! Is! Awesome!” She yelled over the sound of the motor, doing a high pitched snicker that sounded rather like a mouse

“Focus, Catra! We’re almost there.” Adora said, trying to hold off a smile. Blake tried to avoid thinking of Yang at the scene.

Honestly, meeting Scorpia was probably one of the best things that could have happened to her. Scorpia was kind and friendly, but more importantly, she was naive enough to help a girl she just met because they were friends and gullible enough to believe a simple excuse as to why Blake didn’t have papers without looking deeply into it. Blake did feel guilty but it helped to think that she wouldn’t betray Scorpia’s trust despite doing all of this.

Scorpia’s help, though, came with a problem. Blake ended up being deployed on the same day. Ironically, she joined the same squad of the Tiger Faunus she met, Catra. Her friend, Adora, was the leader of the attack, so they got to drive one of the Tank. And since Catra was the only one who bothered to learn how to drive a tank, well, she was sure enjoying the trip.

There was something strange in this situation though. She felt unsettled, for some reason, and her Aura churned anxiously. Blake felt like something bad would happen, which only helped in feeding her paranoia, fearing that her cover was blown. 

“We’re here,” Catra said eventually, growing serious. Adora nodded, hitting the radio. 

“This is Force Captain Adora. Fire away as soon as you have visuals. Focus on their buildings.” Adora said. Confirmations cam quickly through the radio. Catra didn’t look at Adora as she focused on the console. Blake felt her unease grow.

“I see someone. Firing.” She murmured. The tank momentarily lurching backward, the loud sound making both Catra and Blake flinch simultaneously. 

Blake was sitting in the far back of the tank, in a position where she couldn’t glance at the forward camera screen that Catra was using and since if she opened the exit hatch her eardrums would be ruptured, Blake had to keep watching Catra and Adora’s reaction to figure out what was going on.

“Hah! Right in the fac- _ What!?” _ Catra yelled. Adora looked over her shoulder with a worried frown. 

“It’s a princess!” She yelled. 

Another lurch.

Blake hit her head as the Tank spun, hissing and crackling like ice. A second later, Adora was opening the hatch. “For the Honor of Hordak!” She yelled, jumping out of the view as a bright red light filled the hatch’s opening. Catra went after her, stopping only to give Blake a hand before vanishing into the smoke to join Adora’s fight.

Blake stopped as her feet hit solid ground. The tank behind her was inclined, Ice spikes holding it up menacingly. Ice? Blake asked herself. She couldn’t see Adora’s fight because of a curtain of smoke and dust, but she could hear the sounds of metal clashing and a familiar crystallic tingling-

Blake’s head snapped to the side, toward the enemy base, as she heard a baby cry. The rebellion stronghold looked more like a civilian village than anything else. Fur tents burned, releasing dark clouds of smoke as people ran. There was no opposition, no army, nothing. There was definitely something strange here, but Blake couldn’t quite wrap her head around the idea that Scorpia and Catra would work for a terrorist organization.

Catra came flying out of the cloud of smoke, barely managing to land on her feet. A familiar white blur raced right behind her, steel glinted in the sun.

Blake didn’t have time to think. Doubts or not, she wouldn’t let Catra die to some... Some terrorist. She used one of her clones to shoot herself between Catra and the enemy, grunting as the thicker sword she unsheathed on the way blocked with tremendous force a rapier. 

She held her sword with both hands as she glared hatefully at the blue eyes of…

_ Blue… “ _Weiss?”

_ “BLAKE!?” _

_Weiss_

_ ♪ _ _ There’s a day when our hearts will be broken _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪When a shadow will cast out the light. _ _ ♪ _

Weiss grunted, bright green bolts filling the skies. Most of them exploded over the barriers she suddenly erected, making her sweat in sudden exhaustion.

_ ♪ _ _ And our eyes cry a million tears _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Help won’t arrive _ _ ♪ _

But she could see a few bolts arching over her glyphs, screams and panicked cries starting behind her.

_ ♪ _ _ There’s a day when all courage collapses _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ And our friends turn and leave us behind _ _ ♪ _

She endured. As dust and smoke filled the skies, as green explosions cracked her glyphs, she endured. A sword held high in the air.

_ ♪ _ _ Creatures of darkness will triumph _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ The sun won’t rise _ _ ♪ _

Vehicles slowly started to roll through the bushes. Bulky long vehicles that reminded Weiss of Atlas’s Paladins.

_ ♪ _ _ When we’ve lost all hope _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ And succumb to fear _ _ ♪ _

Weiss finally released her glyphs, aware that behind her, the smoke thinned out enough to let Glimmer glance at her, shining in full glory.

“Whoa…”

_ ♪ _ _ And the skies rain blood _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ And the end draws near _ _ ♪ _

“What’s-” Glimmer tried to ask. Weiss didn’t listen. She aimed her sword, focusing on a particular icy blue glyph behind her. 

“Save the people!” She yelled, before pushing herself.

_ ♪ _ _ I May Fall _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ But not like this _ _ ♪ _

Myrtenaster dashed toward the closest vehicle, ice dust spinning in her chambers.

_ ♪ _ _ Won’t be by your hand _ _ ♪ _

Crackling sounds faded in as Weiss froze it, stopping for a second to breathe.

She dashed toward the next.

_ ♪ _ _ I May Fall _ _ ♪ _

“For The Honor of Hordak!”

Footsteps behind her, a red glow filling the corner of her visions.

_ ♪ _ _ Not this place _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Not today ♪ _

Weiss whirled, Myrtenaster blocking an overhead strike. Blue eyes stared at her with determination, blonde hair flying in the breeze.

They fought.

♪ I May Fall ♪ 

Weiss’s coated blade hit a golden Aura

A huntress. Good, she could stop holding back.

_ ♪ _ _ Bring it all, _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ It’s not enough to take me down _ _ ♪ _

A slash, she blocked. A parry, swords clashed. Weiss’s glyphs formed behind her, she dashed-

Claws.

_ ♪ _ _ I May Fall _ _ ♪ _

A glyph in front of her. She ricocheted back.

_ ♪ _ _ There’s a place where we’ll stand outnumbered. _ _ ♪ _

Fire dust used, explosions knocking blonde’s sword off. She ricocheted back toward the Faunus.

_ ♪ _ _ Where the wolves and the soulless will rise _ _ ♪ _

Knee to the face, the Faunus flew through the air, into the smoke

_ ♪ _ _ In the time of our final moments _ _ ♪ _

Time dilation, Weiss dashed after her, sword to the heart. She was the enemy.

_ ♪ _ _ Every dream dies. _ _ ♪ _

Weiss flinched when she felt her rapier blocked. How did they block her? She took in the new fighter. Black hair, cat ears, and amber eyes-

...No, she thought with horror, staring at hateful gold eyes. Blake was behind the attack? How could she…

“Blake?” She asked softly, horrified.


	8. Divide, The Traitor

### 

_Weiss_

Weiss pushed Blake away with her sword, still going through the motions as she couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. Blake, here? Killing civilians? _ Children? _

“Blake, what are you doing?” She asked softly, knowing Blake’s ears would still pick it up. They held their swords at the ready, but not tensely. Neither of them would really hurt the other.

“I’m helping this kingdom, Weiss.” Blake said, in that tone of hers so defensive that Weiss could almost taste the stubbornness coming out of her mouth. Weiss threw her arms wide.

“Helping? Blake, look around you. You’re attacking innocent _ people _.” Blake interrupted, pointing her sword at her with a glare. Weiss cursed, noticing that all of the cannons were charging another shot.

“Innocent? The rebels only want to throw this Kingdom into anarchy, Weiss. I’m not gonna stand aside and let them destroy everything like the White Fang did.” Weiss wanted to point out that the Horde were the terrorists here. Wanted to point out that Glimmer could never be the leader of a violent organization. Instead, she was forced to stay silent and focus all of her attention to produce more shields with her glyphs, knowing the town wouldn’t survive if the tanks hit. Blake knew exactly what she was doing, stopping her would be child’s play. Instead, Blake did nothing. She stood aside as Weiss foiled her attack. Perhaps out of a sense of kinship, perhaps out of guilt.

Weiss groaned in pain, fingers touching blueish glyphs at her sides as dozens of copies appeared behind her. She was sweating, and it felt like her chest was being crushed from the exertion of using her semblance so heavily. The green fire that the Horde Tanks shot arched through the sky, making Weiss whimper as it hit her glyphs. Blake watched her with a mix of worry and pity as if Weiss was the misguided one.

“Please, Weiss, trust me.” Weiss struggled to open her eyes, closed from the strain of keeping the glyphs intact. She...She trusted Blake. She _ should _ trust Blake over the words of a girl she met three days ago, especially since Blake’s been in this situation before. She would know what to do, right?

Weiss cursed Ruby in a moment of weakness. Because she should be here for this, she should be doing this decision, because Weiss was tired. Tired of being alone, of worrying whether she was doing the right thing or if her morals were wrong, evil. Ruby was their leader, she wanted Ruby to _ lead _her. She was so tired of asking herself “What would Ruby do?”

She thought of Glimmer. Glimmer could never be a terrorist, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t be on the wrong side. Weiss had no way of knowing, and she did trust Blake more. So despite hating herself for it, Weiss repeated the question to herself.

_ “What would Ruby do?” _

And the answer came just as fast: Help people. Save everyone.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, dropping all of her glyphs. Blake smiled, relieved, but she wasn’t done. She stuck the sword into the ground, throwing everything she had into a giant glyph “...But I can’t let you do this.” Blake shouted, sword going up to stop her. 

That’s when a pink projectile hit Blake in the eye, forcing her to leap back with a snarl, rubbing her eyes.

“Weiss!” Glimmer yelled from behind her. Weiss looked up at her White Knight, armor shining brightly. It was almost twice her size, holding a sword just as big. “You’re a princess!?” The girl asked, helping her get up, feet unsteady.

“I _ hate _ that nickname” She murmured in good nature, wincing at the memories it brought as Glimmer gaped at her, surprised by the ‘revelation’.

_ ♪ _ _ Divide them _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Tear them apart _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Server their trust _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ It will strangle their hearts _ _ ♪ _

Her knight had already pounced after Blake, hacking and slashing with impunity. She had to overuse her clones to avoid its strikes. She cursed but perked up after hearing a yell.

_ ♪ _ _ Inside them _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Plant seeds of doubt _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Hope will be smothered _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ They’ll turn on each other _ _ ♪ _

Blake cartwheeled backward, leaving an ice clone behind to hold the Knight’s sword. From behind him came the blonde girl swinging her sword with a heavy hand, glowing brightly before releasing rainbow lasers.

_ ♪ _ _ Hatred will sprout _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Suspicion and doubt _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ Friendships deny _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ While allegiances die _ _ ♪ _

The blonde's sword was blocked by the knight's fingers, hundreds of light beams coming out of his hand. One of those hit the merchant's tied horse, releasing it into a frenzy of panic. From her back, the Tiger Faunus came flying, claws aimed at the helmet.

_ ♪ _ _ The taste will be sweet _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ When you get what you've earned _ _ ♪ _

_ ♪ _ _ And I'll watch you burn _ _ ♪ _

"We have to run!" Yelled Glimmer, grabbing Weiss's arm. The last thing she saw before fainting was amber eyes filled with guilt.

_ Blake_

The smoke still billowed in the air, filling the sky with a dense gray fog. Blake watched the burning village silently, sword held lightly in her hand, despite the battle ending hours ago. Somewhere deep in her mind, Blake acknowledged that maybe she was still in shock.

“Hey, Kitty Cat,” Scorpia said, surprisingly soft. She didn’t try to glomp her like the other times, she didn’t trample through her own personal space carelessly. Blake could appreciate that, but she couldn’t find in herself the energy to answer She watched the burning village silently, gaze filled with pain.

A hesitant pincer gently encircled through the small of her back as Scorpia finally approached. Blake sighed slowly, trying to release the tension from her system. The embrace helped. 

"What happened?” She asked gently. Blake sighed, tightening her grip on the sword. She needed answers, not comfort.

“Did you know?” She asked mutely, stepping away from her friend. Scorpia frowned, gray hair full of soot, confused.

“Know what?”

“That there weren’t any rebel soldiers? That this was a _ civilian town?” _

“I- Yes, I did.” Blake glared at her, betrayal and guilt warring in her heart. Weiss was right. 

".._ Why? _ Why do this? S-Scorpia, you’re friendly and kind, how can you just murder them all like that!?” Blake yelled, pointing at the burning village. Scorpia grimaced looking down with a conflicted gaze.

“Because… I don’t really have a choice.” She shrugged guiltily. “I’m a Force Captain, Blake. As much as I hate being part of this war, I can’t exactly run away now.” Blake crossed her arms, both gazing into each other’s eyes in silence.

“Why not?” She murmured. “There’s always a choice, Scorpia,” She continued louder, frowning in concentration. "If you hate it so much, why not leave?"

"Where would I go? The horde is my home, Blake. It's the only place I really know. It's bad, sure, but not worse than what anywhere else _ could _be." Scorpia smiled at her slightly. "Besides, you're in the Horde too, and you're my friend. I can't just leave you behind." Blake rolled her eyes, answering the smile in kind. She could really appreciate Scorpia's loyalty. 

“Scorpia,” She said in a clear voice. “I can’t condone what the Horde does. I’m leaving.” Scorpia turned sharply to her, surprised. “I have a friend in the… Rebellion that can help. Will you come with me?” She asked. Scorpia floundered.

“But-... Uh, All my stuff is in the horde.” Blake smirked, relieved. 

“Seriously?” She sighed, nodding in understanding. “Is there anything that you can’t leave behind or get another similar?” Scorpia nodded sadly. 

“My mom’s necklace. I can’t go without that… Sorry…”

“It's ok, Scorpia. We’ll go back, grab your things and leave to Bright Moon, deal?”

“Deal!” Scorpia said happily. “I guess I’m back to being a princess.”

They turned back to watch the village. The ash had settled, and Blake couldn’t help but compare it to a new beginning. A new chance. 


	9. The Letter, The Dog

### Ruby

> _Hi, Weiss!_
> 
> _I don't know where you are exactly, but I heard about this Ice Princess summoning a White Knight and thought of you, I hope this letter gets to you._
> 
>   
  


Weiss groaned as she woke up, sighing in relief a moment later as she felt Jaune’s semblance overcharging hers. It was almost like the rush of adrenaline during a battle. She felt great, and as she rose from the bed she knew the sore feeling all over her body would be worse if Jaune hadn’t… But, she remembered slowly, the fog in her head lifting, letting memories and facts gently come to her, it couldn’t be Jaune.

> _I miss you. _
> 
> _And I know it's only been two weeks, but I wish you were here with me to see everything that happened! I made new friends…_

“You’re awake!” That was… Glimmer, right? “I was so worried when you didn’t wake up.” 

> _...And I hope you did too!_

“Where am I?” She asked, hating that question already. How many more times would she faint and wake up without the slightest idea as to her location?

"In the healing chamber. Mom brought you here after we got to Bright Moon.”

“...Bright… Moon?” She frowned, wondering “How long have I’ve been asleep?”

“ Almost three days. We were really worried.” The girl answered her thoughts. Perhaps Weiss was more groggier than she thought.

“What happens now?” She asked, letting all her other questions to be sated after.

“Mom wants to talk to you. Uh, thank you personally for helping us and then she’ll invite you to the Princess Alliance.” Glimmer answered, making Weiss confused. Why would they invite her to a Princess Alliance? “Just a heads up.”

“Oh” Weiss muttered softly. The true princess smiled at her, giving her a hug.

“I, uh, I’ll let you rest.”

> _This past weeks have been… Amazing. One of the best since that great Food Fight. I learned a lot about the thing we’re looking for, things that I can’t say in a letter. But I know what we need to do. _
> 
> _The road ahead of us won’t be easy,but I know…_

Shadow Weaver cursed weakly, pain wrecking a path through her body. She crumpled, knees hitting the floor painfully. _Adora, that damned girl!_ She crawled, cursing the entire time, and finally, her hand touched the Runestone.

Her fingers shook in an erratic pattern as she drew the wisps of energy into herself. Another wave of pain burned through her, those wisps fading as fast as she could draw them. _Hordak, she should have never attempted to control that sword!_

> <strike>But I know</strike>
> 
> ..._and enemies will be plentiful and strong. They’ll use powers that we have never seen before…_

She rose herself, using the hand leaning on the power stone to drain it as much as she could. The lights flickered dangerously. A groan, she stumbled toward a giant basin filled with water, foul curses and even fouler coughs leaving her mouth. She braced herself against it as she murmured a quick spell, touching the water with two fingers.

Dark mist blocked her vision, but in her mind a watery spiral showed Her. 

Adora....

She crossed swords with a white princess that Shadow Weaver had never seen before, full of mana of creation. So much, in fact, that Shadow Weaver wondered if she could be a daughter of Angella, perhaps.

_Interesting_…

She coughed weakly again.

> ..._Armies that’ll number thousands. __But if we stand together, I know we can put an end to this. And to Salem. _

> _Did you hear anything from the rest of the team? I don’t know where Blake is…_

_“It’s ok, Scorpia.” She said in a neutral voice. “We’ll go back, grab your things and leave to Bright Moon, deal?”_

_ “Deal.” Force Captain Scorpia answered, pleased. _

Hordak frowned, thinking over the recoding. His spy sat on his lap, content in waiting for his orders. Scorpia… She had always been so loyal…

What a shame.

“Kill the woman. Bring Scorpia to me, alive.” His spy nodded, flying away.

> _ But I’m pretty sure Yang landed on a nice paradisiac beach full of girls, eh?_

The blonde traced the crack in the woods with her eyes, not bothering to look up. She hadn’t said a word since she entered, prefering to be quiet in her corner. The barwoman, who looked a bit like a Faunus, glanced at her with a scowl.

She slammed the cup on the counter. “Another!”

The barwoman rolled her eyes, grabbing the cup and filling it with tap water. She sneered as she handed it back.

Yang smirked.

> _I’m on the Kingdom of Salineas now. I woke up on a forest, but found a ride with this nice single mom and her two daughters. I hope you don’t mind, but I might’ve mentioned you a time or two._
> 
> _ Oh! And I got to be a pirate too!_
> 
> _ <strike>It was awes</strike> It reminded me of what we fight for._
> 
> _ I was so afraid. Alone, in a strange place. I didn’t know if any of you were alive, I didn't even have Crescent Rose._
> 
> _ Between World Conspiracies and wrathful gods, between worrying over what’s to come, and mourning what happened, having to take care of those girls<strike> was just so</strike> healed me._
> 
> _ We’ve been so focused on our war with Salem, on objective after objective, that I almost forgot the reason all of this started: _
> 
> _ I wanted to be a hero._
> 
> _ I didn’t fight any Grimm, I didn’t kick any bandits. But the carefree smiles of the girls that started this journey so quiet and downcast only served to remind me that I don't need Crescent Rose to be a hero._
> 
> _ I only need a smile._
> 
> _ So Weiss, wherever you are, be safe, but remember that not all battles are fought with weapons. Not all problems are solved with violence. And don’t let your worries keep you from enjoying what’s in front of you, or the people around you._
> 
> _ With lots of love, _
> 
> _ Ruby Rose. _

“You’re not staying in Salineas, are you?” The mother asked her quietly with a bittersweet gaze on their last day. Ruby smiled at her sadly, sighing softly.

“I need to find Mara. And my teammates.” She shrugged, looking at the giant energy gate. “I’ll probably stay for a while, see if I can help anyone but… My journey isn’t over yet… Heh.” The woman rolled her eyes good naturedly at the wording, then turned to watch the gate.

“Thank you.” She said. “I… I was afraid that this trip would be hard for them. I- I don’t know how to entertain them or make them happy. Hord-I barely know how to take care of them.” The mother admitted, letting a tear fall. Ruby turned, hugging her quickly. 

“You’re a great mom.” She said simply, ignoring the woman’s head shakes. “You didn’t need to do this. For you, staying in Thaymor would have been much more lucrative. Most people would have stayed, but you? You uprooted your whole life because of them. You do know how to take care of them, even if you don't know how to play or tell stories.” Ruby held both of her hands with a comforting squeeze. "And they know that. I might be the one with the fun adventures, but you’re the one they love.”

Their conversation was stopped by the door of the cabin opening. Two pairs of small bare feet ran toward Ruby and their mother.

“Ruby! Mom! Look what we just did! Look!” They held up a small doll in a white dress, a large toothpick taped to her hand.

“It’s Weiss!” The older one, only 12 years old explained. “Ruby’s girlfriend!”

“W-She’s not my girlfriend!”

“But you talk about her all the time!”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do!” The younger one defended.

“No I don’t! Sh-She’s just a friend.”

“I thought she was your… partner?” The mother said with mirth, enjoying the sight of Ruby’s blush. The older of them stole the papers that Ruby held in her hands, gleefully reading through it.

“It this a Love Letter!?” She squealed, dodging to the side as Ruby tried to tickle her, grabbing the paper back with the other hand. 

“It’s not-” Ruby sighed, realizing there was no other way out, and groaned in embarrassment. 

  
  
  


### Hordak

He narrowed his eyes as the door slid open with a hiss. Who dares! He thought to himself as his fury grew. Someone had invaded his lab. Someone had dared to trample through his personal space with a carelessness borne out of stupidity. He was almost impressed!

Hordak would murder them.

He walked wearily up and down through his lab, inspecting every inch of his home. There were a few tools scattered as if something had bowled over them, but nothing was amiss. Nothing was stolen. His mighty fury was quenched, turning into a fit of mere anger. The stench of fur itched his nose, but whoever the intruder was, he was long gone. Hordak's anger turned into annoyance. He had more pressing matters at the moment, but as soon as he was done, he would hunt this intruder and kill them. 

He walked to his central workbench, gathering his tool and beginning to fix his arm. For a moment, it was silent. He was himself There was no shadow of a master hanging over his head, no other him except him. It was freeing– 

_Yip!_

Hordak froze, mind shutting down. Slowly, his tools were laid on the table. Tense, he turned. There was no one there. He breathed in the stench of fur thick in the air. Who–

_Yip!_

His gaze snapped down. Right under his nose, a furry little creature stared at him, fear in its eyes as it beheld the fury of Lord Hordak–

It yipped again, tongue lolling out. Happily, it sauntered off to Hordak's throne, nesting itself on his cushions. Hordak could not comprehend this being's behavior. To be able to sneak inside the Leader of the Horde, only to sleep on his throne. Just– Why? What would be the point of this? He stalked toward the furry being, scowling. 

"Leave!" He yelled. The being did not answer. Was it not scared of him? Was it not quacking in terror before Hordak's mighty presence? Did it not fear for its own life?... It was a beast, then. It was lowly of Him, but Hordak would speak as a beast then.

HE SCREAMED without meaning, closing in on the beast to intimidate, the shaking of his shoulders to indicate fury, danger. If Hordak were to be honest with Himself, he wasn't even all that angry. Annoyed, at most. This beast was not deserving of his rage, for it could not think, it could never realize the folly of its actions.

He leaned in, wondering if the beast would know fear now, head close to the snout of the beast and let the growl slowly seep out of his throat. That would scare it away, Hordak rationalized.

It yawned. It yawned, opened its eyes and got up. Why did this beast not fear Him– The beast licked his eyeball. Hordak stumbled back, mystified. 

The door of the lab slid open with a hiss, a gray furry projectile flying out of it. Hordak felt pleased, turning back to his own machinations. He gave a cursory glance toward the throne, checking for any damage–

The _mutt_ was there. 

The little thing was short. It looked like one of those wolf creatures from the whispering woods. But a baby, and instead of normal legs, proportionate to its smallish body, tiny stubs of gray fur sustained its puny body that made Hordak doubt its ability to hold itself up, despite proof of the contrary. 

Perhaps this being is more sly than I thought, Hordak pondered as the mutt turns away from him, showing its cute ^ butt. It farts.

Hordak's eyes twitch as he grouches. Or perhaps not, he thinks. 

The door of the lab slid open with a hiss, a gray furry projectile flying out of it. Hordak watched wearily, ignoring the panting behind him as he made sure the beast was gon– _The panting!?_

The annoying monster stared at him happily, tongue lolling out. Hordak growled, pissed.

"Begone!" He yelled, arms wide. The beast yawned. He sighed, resigned, picking up the mutt with the arms as far from his body as he could. That's when he noticed the red collar. A metal plate with an inscription from a long forgotten language. 

_Two_.

"Zwei." He spoke aloud, curious despite his annoyance. “...Interesting."

One of his spies flew through the air duct, interrupting the moment. Hordak threw the thing behind the table, hoping that his spy did not see it. 

_“We’re almost there. Are you...sure you want to do this?” A woman’s voice asked._

_“I’m sure. I wouldn’t let you go alone, Blake.” Scorpia answered. _

Zwei bark in happiness at the unknown voice coming from the spy’s mouth. Hordak frowned, but focused on the one he knew. Scorpia?

Hm, very interesting indeed. 

"I want the squads ready and armed for when the Thaymor Soldiers arrive. We have a traitor to catch."


	10. Foreshadow

###  _ Catra _

On the way back, they stayed silent. Multiple times she saw Adora open her mouth and close it as if she gave up on whatever comment she had. On the other hand, Catra kept glancing at her every few seconds.

Arriving at the Horde was a routine born from years of regimen Adora left to report to her superiors, currently only Shadow Weaver, and Catra was supposed to return to their bunk and await further orders.

She felt curious, however. Curious and jealous, which is a horrible combination for Catra. So she sneaked into Shadow Weaver's chambers through the air ducts, wanting to see what did Adora do so much that she had to come back to Shadow Weaver every few days. 

"I told you not to fight, Adora…" Her voice sent a shiver through Catra's spine, like it always did. Adora stood in the middle of the room at parade rest, in her underclothes instead of the armor she should still be using.

"I'm sorry, Shadow Weaver, ma'am" She chanted, not twitching a single muscle. As the witch circled the girl, a single hand gently slid through Adora's bare back, from shoulder to shoulder. Catra's skin crawled, fur sticking up, but Adora never twitched.

"I  _ own _ your powers, Adora…" She whispered  threateningly  calmly, letting the caressing hand lay over her right shoulder. Catra gulped. "You will do as I instruct.  _ Nothing else. _ " Shadow Weaver leaned into her friend's ear, hand tightening painfully over her shoulder. "Do you comprehend?"

"I understand." Adora's voice answered, quivering. Still, she did not move. 

"Good." The witch left Catra's vision, but she could still hear her grabbing Adora's sword from the table. "Tell me about the princess."

Adora almost shrugged, but stopped herself. "There were two, but only the white one fought us. I think her name was Ice."

"One princess." Shadow Weaver repeated, her shadows sneaking up Adora's ankles. Catra winced, worry blooming in her heart. She knew exactly what was going to happen. "You lost an  _ entire battalion _ ," She hissed, shadows now consuming Adora's chest. "To a  _ Princess?!" _ Shock, hurt. Adora fell to her knees, screaming in pain. Catra growled from the air duct, claws snikting out. She was more than ready to jump in and attack Shadow Weaver, even knowing that it would be suicide. She stopped herself only because if she was gonna lay down her life for Adora, she would make sure that it would at least take Adora out of Shadow Weaver's hands.

"You disappoint me, Adora." The Witch whispered calmy again, letting go of her magic. Adora didn't get up, kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, mo-ma'am." A light touch to her cheek showed that Catra was also crying quietly.

Adora had always been so bright, so happy, and Shadow Weaver always seemed to favour her so much. Catra  _ never _ thought that Shadow Weaver would make Adora suffer the same way she did Catra. She never wondered if Adora wasn't just as miserable as she was.

"I gave you this power, Adora," Hordak's bitch whispered, lifting the sword into the light. "So you could defeat the princess. With this power, you are invincible. So how is it that you  _ lost!?" _

"I have no excuses, ma'am." Adora answered wanly.

"Do  _ not _ lie to me, Adora." Shadow Weaver warned.

"She-She's been trained, ma'am. She knew how to fight and how to use her powers to completely annihilate us." Adora admitted, ashamed.

"She's a princess, Adora," The Witch answered condescendingly. "Of course she knows how to fight." She pointed the sword to Adora's neck mockingly. "Now, I know you didn't mean for this to happen." Her voice turned to a more sweet tone. "You're determined, smart and oh, so loyal." Catra was disgusted when she saw Adora perk up at that. She felt even more disgusted when she realized that she was jealous of that. She knew Shadow Weaver was a bitch. She knew she was a manipulative bastard but how is it fair that Adora is the only one getting compliments? Catra couldn't help but want to be praised for the things she did too.

"I forgive you, Adora, this time. And I will give you  _ more _ power so you can defeat this… Ice Princess. Do  _ not  _ disappoint me." She said. Adora nodded seriously. 

"It won't happen again, ma'am."

"Make it so." Shadow Weaver said, ending the discussion. "Now come, the operation will be painful, but you'll come out stronger than ever."

They left. Catra stayed in the air duct for a long time after, too lost in her own thoughts to do anything.

Whatever happens, she had to get Adora away from the Horde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with Volume 1, and ended it in a very tense note, at that! I'll be posting the Outtakes for this work soon in a separate story (You can find that clicking in the Series button right below.) You'll also find there a short story about Ruby's trip to Mermista's kingdom, foreshadowed in her letter the last chapter... I still owe some updates for that. 
> 
> Next week, hopefully, I'll start posting Volume 2 already. Spoilers: The title is "The Runway, The Nerdmaid." 
> 
> And for my curious readers, volume 2 is all about consequences and how RWBY's arrival affected the timeline, so if the She-Ra Canon is a train track, Volume 2 just became a train wreck.


	11. The Escapee, The Nerdmaid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume 2: The Consequences.

###  _ Blake _

“This is it, I guess…”

Scorpia held up a small backpack, smiling sadly. Blake looked away guiltily. They were inside Scorpia’s room. It was the standard Horde green colors with few mementos. Now that Scorpia had cleaned everything, all that was left was a framed picture of her as a kid in front of two women. Blake watched as Scorpia grabbed it, looking tenderly at one of the women. 

“I...I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Scorpia,” Blake said, trying to fill the silence somehow. It was weird, in a way, how quickly her walls fell around Scorpia in the course of a week.

“I’m not… You’re my only friend, Blake. If you think we can’t stay in the Horde then I’ll stay with you. Scorpia said bluntly with a slight smile, cheeks turning red. “Besides, this way I can help you find your girlfriend.” Blake sighed, thankful.

  
  
  


_ “C’me on, we should go now.”  _ Hordak narrowed his eyes at the recording. The little beast barked happily, it’s small tail waving rapidly. It smiled at Hordak, panting. Slowly, he raised his hand, pressing on the comms. 

“Lieutenant Lonnie, you know what to do… Do  _ not.  _ Fail me.” Having days to carefully plan how he would execute this plan had been very useful, Hordak admitted. His spy snickered on his shoulder as he gently stroked the beast in his lap.

“Understood, sir.”

  
  
  


Despite what many said, Blake didn’t consider herself a master of stealth. 

Sure, she knew how to walk quietly, and to keep her emotions in check, but Blake was never good at thinking with her tongue like Yang does so often with her puns. That said, if she learned one thing from the Horde, it’s how to hide in plain sight. 

The hallway was packed, full of soldiers that were being deployed today to the frontlines. Too much was happening at the same time, which made Blake and Scorpia invisible to all but those who briefly stopped to salute. 

Their plan was simple: Grab a skiff, run to the forest, find Weiss. If anyone asked, Scorpia was on a secret mission. If anything happened, they’d meet in Thaymor. 

_ Simple.  _

The hangar was chaos. It wasn’t bigger than Beacon’s courtyard but there were well over a hundred soldiers, doing various random things, most of them armed. Blake scanned the place with her eyes noting tense shoulders around the young soldiers. Where were they going? 

“Blake, I have a bad feeling about this.” Blake shivered, nodding. She also felt off instincts screaming something at her that she couldn’t quite understand. 

“I know. Keep your eyes open.” They kept walking to the skiff, but a young cadet got in the way. 

“Ma’am, Hordak wishes to speak to you.” The dark-skinned girl said. Scorpia laughed nervously. 

“Who, me?” Heh, I, uh, why would Hordak want to speak to me?”

Silence. Scorpia realized her faux pass a second later.

“ _ Lord _ Hordak did not inform me of that, Force Captain.” Blake winced, seeing Scorpia’s pleading look. She put a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder, pushing her toward where the flying vehicles were.

“We just talked to him, he sent us on an urgent mission. Let’s go, Captain.”

In the back, a door opened. Catra froze as soon as she saw the silent, tense situation, watching warily as she jumped over a stack of crates nearby that offered a better viewpoint. 

“Ma’am, step away from the vehicle. Now!”

_ Crap. _ Blake closed her eyes, resigned. The world stopped for a second, a hiccup in time. The next, it flipped upside down like a snow globe. 

Blake was in the air, sword sliding from her sheath. Her shadow clone glowed purple before exploding into a shockwave that pushed nearby soldiers to the ground. Lonnie managed to block the first strike, but a sudden kick to the sternum sent her sprawling over one of the skiffs.

“Scorpia, run!” She yelled, body freezing as she slingshot herself toward a soldier, blocking whatever bullets she could. Her ice clone shattered a second later with the combined fire of a dozen soldiers.

Scorpia tried to obey, hurrying toward the skiffs, but she was swarmed a second later, tail dancing around as it stung soldiers left and right.

“What the hell…?” Catra muttered, watching the battle royale safely from her perch. 

Blake narrowed her eyes, cursing. They couldn’t possibly fight through all of these soldiers, there has to be another way. She jumped into the dogpile over Scorpia.

Blake grabbed her hand after knocking away a soldier with the flat of her blade and dragged her through the army using a single hand to spin Gambol Shroud around, clearing a path toward the doors. Next to it, she saw Catra crouched over some crates, simply watching, expressionless. 

Scorpia screamed, a bullet biting into her leg as they approached the door. Blake held her, keeping her own panic at bay. 

“I’ll only slow you down,” Scorpia said as Blake quickly leaned her on the wall. She turned, sword transforming back into her hands as she flipped it and kept twisting her arms around to block incoming bullets. 

“I’m not leaving without you. “

Scorpia frowned, looking around until her eyes landed on a big red button, the emergency lockdown. 

_ I’m sorry, Kitty Cat _ .

“I know, I wasn’t asking.” And before Blake could figure out what she meant, Scorpia threw herself forward, hugging her friend one last time and twisted. 

Blake rolled twice before she got up, well inside of the hallway. She looked up just quick enough to catch the heartbreaking smile on Scorpia’s Face as the doors shut itself with a loud slam.

Scorpia slowly took the pincer away from the red button, feeling relieved. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her. (Despite having a pretty good idea.), but Blake was locked down safely on the other side, and that’s the only thing that mattered. 

It hurt to think that one of her friends could be in danger because of her. Blake clearly could handle herself, it was pretty obvious to her that if her Kitty Cat was alone, she would be more than able to take down all of those soldiers  _ and _ steal the skiff without any trouble. Hell, she already mowed down more than half of the soldiers without even having to kill them.

Blake was a princess… The thought almost made her laugh from the irony. After so many years of being belittled by her peers, she finally found a princess that didn’t care one bit about her...features, and one so powerful at that. But no matter how much magic Blake could wield, she would never be able to save herself and take care of Scorpia at the same time. 

As selfless as the choice was, it was hard to do it. No matter what she told herself, no matter what she felt, there was still that small side in her heart telling her to save herself, to care for herself first. To stop putting others first… 

_ What convinced me wasn’t my friendship with her. _ Her traitorous thoughts realized.  _ But the fact she had people who would miss her… And I have no one.  _ Her grim smile tightened in her face as she raised her hands, trying to stop her voice from shaking. 

“So, uh, that invitation to see Hordak… Is it still open or what?” 

_ Find your friends, Blake. I believe in you!! _

Blake screamed in rage, throwing herself against the door. It didn’t open. She jumped backward, leaving a fiery rage that exploded in front of her. The scorched door remained closed. She hacked and slashed at it until her arms hurt, tears falling down her cheeks as she screamed Scorpia’s name. Finally, she put a single palm on the door, forehead resting lightly on it as she cried. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, she thought. They were supposed to come out together. This was supposed to be easy. She promised Scorpia she wouldn’t abandon her and now she was running away again, just like she ran from Adam, just like she ran from Yang. Didn’t she learn anything during all these years?

Her body turned, feet walking as if on automatic, then running. Blake couldn’t believe herself. She couldn’t trust herself anymore. After her argument with Weiss, after  _ this _ , it was like she was falling back to her old self. Everyone else on the team had changed, grown, but Blake just kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again, 

Doors hissed open as Blake finally found an exit out of the building. She jumped to the roof, running toward the forest on the horizon. 

She couldn’t trust herself, not after all of this, but she knew she could trust Yang. Yang would know what to do, or what to say. She had to find Yang. 

She  _ had _ to. 

  
  
  


###  _ Ruby _

A groan of utter annoyance echoed through the room.

“And why are  _ you  _ here?” A nasal voice followed it. Ruby floundered for a moment, Weiss many rambles of ‘ _ Proper Etiquette’ _ and ‘ _ Don’t Be a Dunce, you Dolt!’ _ helped Ruby navigate through this complex interaction. 

She curtsied, stumbling just a little this time. 

“It’s- Uh, kind of a long story, actually. You see, me-  _ I _ and my team were looking for this magic sword  _ sooo _ we entered this weird looking portal,  _ which probably wasn’t a good idea actually _ and I woke up in a forest where I met this cool old lady who-” Ruby tried to explain. Halfway through, she started realizing that she was maundering too much, so she tried to finish her story quicker… And now she’ not only rambling but rambling  _ faster.  _ Oh no!

“Oh my  _ gooods- Stop! _ Just- What do you want?” The Princess, a dark-skinned girl in the teal swimsuit asked, glaring at her with so much intensity that reminded Ruby of her first meeting with Weiss.

“I want to find my friends, can you help me?” She asked, after breathing slowly for five seconds, frowning just a little in worry because the Princess help would  _ really _ make her find her friends faster and a little sadness in her gaze because she was  _ really _ worried about her team and the only way to know they were safe was finding her and the Princess would really help her find them faster. 

“Ugh, I have, like, bigger things to… Uh, I can’t-  _ Fine,  _ I’ll help, will you stop with those eyes?” Ruby immediately brightened, smiling at her sweetly as her demeanor became cheerful again. Princess Mermista (Queen, actually…?) rolled her eyes, groaning as she buried her face in her hands, blushing annoyed. As soon as this girl left, she was making up a law against looking too cute.

“Thank you so much, Mis-Pri-Uh, Queen… Mermista?”

“Ugh, I hate happy people.” Ruby almost laughed but an explosion interrupted the conversation. The Rose narrowed her eyes, looking around seriously for any threats. A second later, the room was bathed in darkness as all the lights went out at once.

_ Is it an attack? _ She wondered, tensing up, but Mermista simply groaned louder. Ruby’s eyes darted around, noting the guard’s utter lack of reaction as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

“Can someone  _ please _ fix the goddamn lights?”

“I can help?” Ruby asked immediately, only pausing to consider that a Princess probably would have a more skilled engineer only after she finished the question. Mermista rolled her eyes, turning to deadpan at the girl.

“What do  _ you _ know about fixing lights?” Ruby blinked, then shrugged helplessly. 

“Uh,- I mean, a little bit? I had a physics class in Signal but I was  _ waaay _ better in Dust mixing, Blacksmith and actual gears than I was at electricity stuff, especially since I used to get shocks whenever I tried, but I think I can make it work, I mean-” Mermista stopped listening after physics, scowling. The giant doors opened with a loud tearing sound, now that the system to open them automatically was shut down. A guard came running inside, breathing heavily and approaching the Princess. 

“Did you fix it yet?” She asked impatiently. The guard shook his head no, gasping out the message.

“We- can’t, my Lady.” Thunder rumbled in the windows, making Ruby frown at it curiously. There were barely any clouds tonight, how did it-

“What do you mean  _ you can’t _ ? Just Fix It!” Mermista complained, annoyed. Ruby’s attention turned back to the discussion, watching it like a ping pong match.

“Uh, the guy who used to fix the generator left two weeks ago, my Lady. There’s no one who knows how it works anymore…”

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Ruby asked in great humor. 

Mermista groaned again, massaging the bridge of her nose. She cast a suspicious glare at Ruby but sighed again after a few seconds. 

"Fine. Guard, give her whatever she needs, and  _ you!  _ Fix the generator."

Ruby smirked for a second but followed the guard out of the room. Mermista rolled her eyes, sitting back comfortably on her throne. (And by that, Ruby meant sprawling one of her legs over the armrests in a faithful representation of a starfish, a really cool looking trident being held loosely in her right hand.)

The guards escorted her to a small room deep into the castle. It was dark, and to Ruby, who wasn’t a Faunus but spent weeks in Vacuo using her Aura while trying to learn to fight blind just so she’d look cooler, the bright flame of the torches only made it harder to see with. So as soon as the doors closed behind her, she put out the fire and grabbed her scroll.

“And let there be…” She turned on the Torch app, illuminating the screen with a low-brightness light, using her other hand to check the tools pouch they gave her. “... _ Light.” _

The place wasn’t much. There was a giant machine in the center, full of those weird inscriptions she saw in Beacon’s portal and Razz’s bunker thingy, which was probably the generator, although in a design Ruby never seen before. Around the room, smaller machines that  _ looked _ much more like generators had jumbles of wires over it and on the round around that it looked like a poor attempt of tying things to the ground so it wouldn’t run. Ruby snickered at the thought, imagining a generator with stick-man arms waving around. 

In short, it was a mess. 

She took off her cloak and shirt, not wanting to dirty it, put on her favorite song to play on her headphones and got to work.


	12. The Princess, The Prisoner

###  _ Weiss _

Weiss breathed in, held, then let it all go slowly.

She felt anxious, but her upbringing more than taught her how to ignore it, it taught her to thrive in it. And with Glimmer at her side, she knew that she could do this. She gulped a serene expression on her face, her friend watching her amusedly. Weiss nodded seriously.

"I'm ready." She said. Glimmer nodded and opened the door, blown trumpets and the cheers of the people escaping the room. She breathed in again and started marching. 

The corridor, with walls of guards on both sides, was claustrophobic, but Weiss could easily see how it could be inspiring instead. In the end, the Queen of Bright Moon, the mysterious mother of Glimmer awaited her, watching silently from her golden throne. 

She walked and walked. Dozens of people inside the room cheered for her, something which quite boggled her mind still, and as she approached the throne, and the yells and conversations fell into an anticipating silence, Weiss kneeled, gracious in her movements. 

"Raise, Weiss, the Ice Princess." Her eyes twitched at the title, but she ignored it, keeping a serene face. "My name is Angella, Queen of Bright Moon, and I welcome you to my kingdom." A moment of silence, Weiss realized quickly that an answer was expected, especially with Glimmer's impression of a fish. She lowered her head slightly in a gesture of submission, planting a slight demure smile on her face. 

"I am grateful for your generous hospitality, Your Majesty." She made sure to keep her tone level, and she saw the Queen raised an eyebrow, a perhaps teasing but surprised smile on her face. Glimmer turned to her, bewildered. Perhaps she didn't expect her to be so courteous? Weiss smirked a little. 

"And I am grateful for saving my daughter… Weiss." Weiss chose not to comment on that, hoping to not seem obnoxious, so she simply nodded in understanding. After a beat, Angella continued, pleased. "As the Princess who bravely stayed between the residents of Thaymor and the Horde, who unflinchingly faced the full strength of our enemies to protect the innocent and the young, I would like to extend an invitation to join the Princess Alliance."

"I would gladly accept, Your Majesty." Angella nodded with a gentle smile, but to the surprise of everyone, continued to speak. 

"...And as the girl who stood up to protect the princess of Bright Moon...My daughter, and as a reward for your bravery, I would like to name you a Princess of Bright Moon and a member of my royal court." Weiss was shocked, but nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak. Glimmer cheered at her side.

"Then raise your head, Weiss, Princess of Bright Moon. As one of us, you bow to no one."

"Thank you… My Queen." Weiss answered eventually, head held high in pride. Angella allowed the citizens inside the room to cheer for a long time, but soon enough she dismissed them, raising herself from her throne. Weiss had been making small talk with Glimmer, describing funny anecdotes from her time at Beacon when Angella approached them.

"Hello, Weiss." She said elegantly as always. "Now that the celebrations are over, would you walk with me? I think we have much to discuss." Weiss agreed and, with a small wave to Glimmer, followed her to one of the hallways.

"Of course, My Queen." A small laugh came from the older woman. She shook her head amusedly.

"Please, Weiss, call me Angella." After Weiss's agreement, she continued. "Both Glimmer and the citizens of Thaymor can attest to your power as you protected them with your...barriers. But what I can't understand is how did you use that power when you don't have a Runestone?” Weiss frowned at the word, having no idea what a Runestone is, but decided to answer anyway.

“My… Glyphs, Queen Angella.” She raised a hand, creating a small white summoning glyph from it. Her Knight, as tall as her finger, kneeled on her palm. “The Schnee Family Semblance.” Angella nodded, impressed.

“I didn’t know you were a spellcaster as well.” She commented, but let the matter go. Weiss, not really understanding what she was looking for, didn’t mention anything. “Glimmer mentioned you were looking for your friends?” She nodded.

“Ruby and Yang… They were my teammates. I was hoping you could help me find where they are.”

  
  
  


###  _ Scorpia _

Acid ate through the pit of Scorpia's belly. It churned and twisted her insides. It burned a hole through her soul with every new inch she was dragged by. It was a constant feeling of unpleasantness, one that just grew, and grew, and grew.

Scorpia knows some refer to this feeling as having "butterflies in the stomach", but that just didn't describe well what she was feeling.

They were dragging her toward Hordak's hall, the empty room with a single throne he used to judge criminals. She knew what he was going to do, she had presided over such occasions enough to know he particularly despised traitors. 

The door opened and they threw her on the ground, making Scorpia's head spin. Back in the hangar, one of the men had punched her after she surrendered. 

"Fuckin' Scum" He had said, spitting on her face. Now, she kneeled in front of Lord Hordak, who would sentence her to Beast Island, if not outright kill her. She… She was absolutely terrified. Her pincers kept accidentally clicking together and her legs shook so much that the two guards had to hold her up by the arms just to help her walk.

At least she saved Blake.

"Force. Captain. Scorpia." Hordak sneered, cradling a gray furry beast in his arms. He raised his head, looking down on he. “3 years leading my armies with loyalty and you betray my trust for a rebellion spy you met a week ago. Why?” With Hordak’s disappointed tone, every doubt Scorpia had of Blake resurfaced. She closed her eyes, and took a long breath.

“Because I trust her.” She said simply, then opened her eyes. Because she was the first person to show me that-

That I matter.

Hordak glared at her emotionless, then carefully put the gray beast on his throne’s arms and got up. He pranced around Scorpia, speaking to the soldiers invited to this public humiliation rather than the prisoner.

“I… Am not  _ merciless. _ I am not ruthless. But this person, one of my trusted guards, betrayed me.” He stopped his pacing in front of Scorpia, forcing her to look up to see his disgusted expression. “Not under torture, not because of blackmail. But willfully, because of…  _ Love.”  _ That word must’ve been one of the hardest things Hordak ever said, a hidden corner of Scorpia’s mind noted with humor and a devil-may-care attitude. “Tell me… Why?”

The question was similar, but it wasn’t the same. Scorpia frowned, trying to figure out her own reasons.

“All my life, I’ve been another soldier of your army, another drone in your hive, another brick in the wall. She showed me I was more.”

Hordak sneered again, not paying attention to the cute furry beast that laid down over her kneeling tights. Scorpia didn’t know what the beast was doing but she felt weird. Stil, he didn’t break eye contact with Hordak.

“Was it worth it?” Scorpia took a long time just to breathe, calming herself. Somehow, the feeling of the little beast’s chest expanding and contracting on her legs helped. 

“Yes. A thousand times yes. She showed me that… That I mattered. That my feelings, m-my thoughts… My- My life is vald. I’m me. I’m Scorpia, and for some reason this is worth something to those who care about me. And you,” Scorpia accused for the first time, glaring directly into Hordak’s eyes with a fire she never had inside of her before. “Hordak, never cared about me.” She felt chains breaking inside of her, every promise that bound her soul was released, every hardship she endured was not a burden to her being, but another lesson long past. She felt… Free. And as she looked down on herself, she saw her own skin glow a dark reddish color, almost like a latex covering her whole body, emanating warmth and feelings of protection over her entire self. She was… Scorpia. She was  _ free. _

Zwei yipped, getting up from her lap with a tired yawn.

“So be it.” Hordak snapped with a sense of finality. “Tomorrow, you go to Beast Island, where you will rot for the rest of your days.”


End file.
